InuYasha: Upside Down
by Miko-of-Jades
Summary: Basically, InuYasha is a girl, Hojo is Monk Miroku's reincarnation, Kikyo has a cursed wind tunnel in her right palm, and Kohaku takes Sango's place as the taijiya of the group. Please give it a try. I hope you like it.
1. Hojo: An Average Seventeen Year Old Boy

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

Chapter 1:

"Hojo, wake up! You're alarm has been going on for a while now!" The usual words, the millionth time in a row since Kami knows when awoke a sleepy eyed teen of seventeen. "Dad! Just ten more minutes.. please!" A brown-eyed, sleepy Hojo begged pressing his pillow over his head to block the light his father lit to awake him. His alarm rang for the third time that hour with interludes of ten minutes. He finally awoke when his sister came in, pouncing him in a tickle fight. "No Rin! Please... hahaha, STOP!" He gave up pleading and attacked the skinny eleven-year-old by tickling her in return. "Hehehe! Stop Hojo, I give up... hahaha!" He arose, yawning and stretching, gawking at the time his alarm clock flashed. "Seven fifty?" He cried out loud as he rushed to wash his face. The water was ice cold, but he didn't care, he was late on his first day as a senior in high school. He shot out of his private bathroom and into his room, as fast as a bullet. His uniform shirts and pants were hung neatly in front of dress shirts and fancy slacks in his closet. He took a uniform shirt and a pair of pants, threw them on his bed and hurried towards his underwear drawer. He pulled out a pair of socks and a clean white undershirt and started clothing himself.

In less than five minutes, he dashed out of his room, straight into the kitchen, calling out, "Dad! I'm leaving!" as he rushed through and headed to the front door. He ran as fast as his feet could handle until he noticed his buddies, walking leisurely in front of him. "Hey, guys! Aren't ya gonna be late to school?" he questioned, closing the distance between him and his three friends. Shinichi, Haru, and Hiroshi shared confused stares and in seconds began laughing. Hojo stared bewildered, "Uh.. guys? What's so funny?" Shinichi, the smart one, decided to enlighten him with an explanation, "Hojo... did you forget this year classes begin at 8:45? It's merely 8:00 A.M.!" His eyes narrowed. It was a ten-minute trip from home to school and vice versa. If he would have remembered, he could've eaten breakfast at home. Anything was better than the breakfast they served at school. His eyebrow twitched and his hand formed a tight fist as if ready to strike. "You mean I awoke from the best of dreams... to.... ugh..." he shouted. His friends stared, bewildered. "Uh... best of dreams? What about?" asked Haru with a hint of suspicion. "Oh... was it a dream about... Kagome?" Hiroshi teased. "Ka...go...me?" Hojo stuttered. His three friends nodded. "No, not really," was his awaited answer. "Then what?" a worried Shinichi asked. "It was only a forest with tons of trees and a starry sky, but the weird thing is... it felt like... home.... and uh..." he searched his mind's dictionary to find a word, when he noticed his friends staring worriedly at him. "Hojo? Are you feeling alright, bro?" Haru asked. "Yeah! Forget about it... it wasn't that good. I guess I exaggerated when I said it was the best of dreams..."

His three friends sighed. "Hey Hojo, look who goes there! It's none other than Higurashi..." Hiroshi teased. "Oh.. um... guys, I'm gonna go say hi... I'll see you later..." He rushed across the street and joined the lonely girl with the yellow backpack. "Hi there, Kagome." She seemed to be deep in thought and was suddenly startled. "Oh... hi Hojo! How's it going?" She responded after recovering quite quickly. "So far, not so good. I woke up too early today, and I needed more sleep... anyhow, you look kind of down. Is everything okay?" She nodded in answer to his question and gave him a smile. "C'mon... I know there's something, but if you are not willing to share... I wont pressure you." She seem to give up and locked eyes with him as she stopped walking. "I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye... the last words I said to him were... 'I hate you' over a stupid cell phone..." Hojo wondered who 'he' was or where 'he' left. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He decided not to hurt her by asking. She sighed and turned away. Hojo felt ill. 'Good, you jerk.. you made her feel worse!' he thought to himself. When he ran his hand through her hair as to comfort her, she started sobbing. "Kagome... if you must cry, I'm here for you," he said, sincerely. "Thank you, Hojo" she whispered locking eyes with him once more. He felt his heart sink. He'd never seen Kagome cry before, he didn't want to see her cry ever again. He hugged her tightly against his chest. "He died last week in a car accident, to think I had been arguing with him for a damn cell phone he refused to buy me..." she sobbed. They stood there in the sidewalk for a few minutes until her tears seized. 'Now I'm really gonna be late... but who cares? Kagome's worth it... she's worth a detention and much, much more.. I just wish she could see how much she means to me...' She backed away from him, wiping the last tears that slipped from her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Hojo." He shook his head, "Don't be silly, Kagome. You have nothing to be sorry about.." She wiped her face with the right sleeve of her uniform shirt and smiled. Her smile was a silent 'thank you' for his understanding. They walked to school together and parted as they found their first class to be different. He was in class B and she was in class A, after all. When classes ended, he searched high and low for her, but didn't find her.

Please R&R... I've got more. Tell me how I'm doing. How can I improve? And please... no flames. Thanks.


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 2:

"How was school today, son?" his father asked as he arrived. "Good, Pa!" he answered. "Hey, big brother, Buyo ran into the shrine that houses the freaky well..." his sister informed. He exhaled. "Well, go get him..." he said. "Uh... no... it's too dark in there!" Rin whined. "You're such a scaredy-cat, Rin!" he teased. "I am not! Just go get him before he gets hurt, please." Rin begged. Hojo smiled kindly. He was, after all, his sister's super her. Once both entered the small shrine, Hojo noticed his sister hiding behind his leg. "C'mon, sis, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here." Rin nodded. "I guess you're right, Hojo. I'm sorry, the well just scared me sometimes. You know... all the stories grandma tells us about demons and about how their remains were dropped into this well and not even hours later disappeared." Hojo just stared blankly at the well. "You actually believe those stories? They're nonsense, Rin. Now, help me find Buyo..." Darkness fell upon them as they stepped inside. "Buyo... c'mere boy..." he called. "Buyo!" Rin called from the door. He chuckled. Scratching sounds alerted him and he jumped back in defense mode, frightning Rin. "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. When he found the noises were coming from within the well, he sighed. 'Great. Rats!' he thought. A cat's call was heard at that point. "There you are!" he exclaimed. As Rin walked over to retrieve her cat, the cover to the well was thrown over Hojo's head and tentacles shot everywhere. "What the...?" he yelled and was answered by a strange, and very unpleasant voice., "Hand me the sacred jewel, boy!" The 'thing' pulled him into the well, and as they kept falling into a wide space full of light, Hojo kept screaming for it to release him. He fought with all his might against the creature and discovered that it didn't take much to cut through its tentacles. Once he stopped falling, he realized the 'thing' was twisting in agony. "Well, you sure are weak. I barely even touched you," he stated.

As he stood within the well, he looked straight up into an evening sky. "Where am I?" he quietly asked himself. The creature beside him started to rise and took his leg with two legs which soon flew off as Hojo kicked them off. He climbed out of the well as fast as he could and ran through the clearing. "Damn, this is a nightmare. Dad, wake me up!" he shouted, running into the forest. He didn't run much, he soon discovered the 'thing' wasn't chasing him anymore. He stopped. 'There, the sacred tree. Home should be around the corner,' he thought as he walked around it, noticing how young it looked. 'Where? Maybe I should ask when. This tree doesn't look that old'

"Good thing I lost that... that... thing," he said as he closed in on a figure pinned to the same tree by a piece of paper with something written in black ink. "Wow... she's beautiful!" he said as he took a good look at what appeared to be a girl of about his age. She wore a navy blue short kimono and a matching hakama under that. She looked sad, but what caught his breath were the tiny, white, puppy ears on her head. She had silverish white hair as long as... well... it reached her lower back. He itched to touch her face, but what caught his curiosity the most were her ears. He reached and stroke both. 'Are they real? They're so soft.' He sighed. 'This dream is getting weirder by the minute'

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked a few men as they approached with bows and arrows. "Don't shoot! It's not what it looks like, honest. I didn't even know she was under age!" he shouted, raising his hands above his head. The men stared confused. "I guess I watch T.V. a lot," he said, narrowing his eyes. The men lowered their weapons. "He must be a spy," one of the men offered. "Yes, I bet he's one of those fox-demons, and he's using his magic to deceive us." offered another. "No, I swear. I'm just lost."


	3. A Sealed Demon in an Angel's Disguise

Disclaimer: Again... I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 3:

One of the men shot an arrow as he suspiciously added, "That's a fairly odd kimono you're wearing." Hojo almost fainted as the arrow missed by an inch and landed on the tree behind him. It landed a mere centemeter from the sealed angel's white hair. "You shouldn't be here, it is dangerous..." another said before Hojo interrupted, "Yeah, I figured out that much."

A second arrow followed and Hojo dropped down to escape it. The men hurried towards him and tied him down. "Hey, you didn't have to do that!" Hojo shouted as he struggled against his captors. The tallest of the men carried him over his shoulder. "We must take him to Priestess Kaede," he told the rest as he began jogging. They arrived soon. "Priestess Kaede! We found this boy in InuYasha's Forest. What should we do with him?" the man carrying him asked as he dropped him rather harshly to the hard ground. "Ou..." he groaned.

Villagers gathered around as the priestess neared. "Who are you? Why were you in the forest of InuYasha?" He stared. An elderly priestess stood before him. She held an arrow in her hand and he noticed she had a patch over her left eye. She looked into his eyes and her eye widened, "Eh... You look just like him."

"Him?" Hojo asked, confused. "My elder sister Botan's best friend, Miroku," she said. "What?" he found himself asking. "Miroku was a Buddhist monk and Botan was a priestess, yet they were the closest of friends," she began, "but that was about fifty years ago. My sister died when I was but a child, and he died short after."

Hojo tried standing up, but it was useless. "Come with me," said the priestess, "I'll give ye something to eat." She started walking away. "What's wrong, not hungry?" she asked. Hojo's eyes narrowed, "You think maybe you could untie me?"

As they entered Priestess Kaede's hut, Hojo kept thinking how he would get back home. "I guess I'm not in Tokyo anymore..." he said to himself. Priestess Kaede questioned, "I've never heard the name. Is that the land of your birth?" Hojo sighed. "Yeah, and I was just thinking that I should get going home soon..." he said, 'but I have no idea where home is, or how to get there.' he included in his mind. Loud screams alerted them both and soon they were outside again, wondering what the chaos was about. Villagers shouted, "Run! A demon!"

Hojo's eyes bulged as he realized, 'It's the same thing that pulled me into the well!' The demon was crawling towards him, demanding, "GIVE ME THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS"

"The jewel..." Kaede began, "...you have the jewel?" Hojo shook his head, "Nope... not me. He's got the wrong person, I tell ya." He wasn't sure though. 'It thinks I have the jewel, it only wants me! But unless I leat it away, everyone's going to...' His thoughts were interupted by the priestess as she suggested they lure the demon to the old well. "The well?" he asked, uncertain it was the same one he crawled out of. "Yes, the one in InuYasha's forest," the priestess explained. "Where's the forest?" he found himself asking. "East toward..." she began, but he finished, "...toward that light? Okay..." he said as he began running.

'Did he just say he saw the evil aura of the forest. That which no earthly being can see?' the old priestess questioned herself as Hojo disappeared into the forest.

Hojo was running out of breath, his legs felt heavy. 'How much further?' his mind shouted. "What are you doing down there? Mister Centipede is but a weakling!" he heard. "You!" he said as he stopped dead in his tracks. The 'thing' wasn't following him anymore, or at least he couldn't see it. Amber eyes met his. 'It...she talked,' he thought. "Destroy him with a single ofuda Miroku, after all, that's what you did to me." Hojo's eyes narrowed. "Miroku? Whoa whoa whoa.... my name's..." he began, she interrupted, "He's coming!"

Tentacles pierced his side and his eyes widened in pain. The girl mocked, "What's wrong, Miroku? Can't take care of the demon?" The demon behind him pulled its tentacle out of his side and marvelled at a shiny lilac marble. 'That's the sacred jewel?' he asked himself as he fell to his knees in pain. "I don't know who this... Miroku is... except he is not me!" he said as he clutched his side. "Yeah right! Then..." she looked closer, "...you're not Miroku..." Hojo nodded, "Get it now? My name's Hojo! Ho..Jo..." InuYasha turned slightly to the side, "I'm a fool after all, Miroku looked intelligent.... and was quite handsome too." Hojo's eyes bulged, "You..." he began, but was interrupted, "Unseal me, boy... you know you can't fight as hurt as you are! Let me tear him up!"

Hojo looked straight into her piercing golden eyes and discovered she wasn't pinned to the tree. It was as if she were frozen in place. 'That paper must be what keeps her paralized,' he thought. "You talk all tough, little girl, but can you do much?" Hojo asked her. The demon behind him began laughing as he hissed, "You can't move, can you? Half-demon!"

The demon took the jewel in its hand and gobbled it. InuYasha's eyes widened, "No! It's MINE!" Hojo struggled. He didn't know what to do.

Kaede stood watching with a crowd of villagers as the demon swallowed the jewel. In a flash, the demon began mutating. As Hojo stood from his place in the ground, holding his side, the demon crushed him against the tree, very close to InuYasha. "Hey," the girl began, "What?" he responded. "This seal, can you peal it off?" she asked.

Kaede's voice was heard, "No... you must not release her!" Hojo was torn between what choice to make. Should he release the half-demon and see what she could do to save them all, or should he listen to the old priestess and die a horrible death. 'No, I'm not dying, not today. I'm not dying here!' He made his choice. He touched the ofuda on her forehead and it disintegrated, "Like I said, you talk big! Let's see what you can do!"

InuYasha didn't waste time. With one stroke, she destroyed the demon. 'I guess she wasn't bluffing.' Hojo concluded. Old Priestess Kaede walked over towards Hojo and asked him if he could see a bright light within the dead demon. Hojo nodded. Soon, Hojo had the jewel in his hands. Priestess Kaede explained how demons that came in contact with such jewel gained outstanding powers and how the demon would keep reviving if it kept the jewel within it. Hojo stared intently into the lilac marble in his hand. "There's no reason for you to keep it," a voice said from behind him. "What?" he asked, turning around to face a challenging InuYasha. "Be a good little boy and hand it over...." she started, "...unless you want to feel the caress of my claws." Hojo thought to say, 'Is that a promise?' but his mind told him this was serious. "I'll make it simple, either you hand it over, or you die." Yes. This was serious. Kaede warned him, "Hojo, don't listen to her. You must not let her have it."

A/N: Yes, I noticed it was almost, if not entirely, the exact story. It was intentional, just so you can see the differences. These are few:

1. InuYasha was sealed by an ofuda, not an arrow.  
2. Hojo is Miroku's reincarnation.  
3. Botan is Kaede's older sister, you'll figure why I didn't use Kikyo later. (Botan and Momiji were the priestesses the Inu-gang encountered while searching for Tsubaki in episode 63. Botan is the one with long black hair.)  
4. Sorry all of you who love Miroku as a pervert, he isn't (wasn't) a hentai in this story. Just think of him as a male version of Kikyo, and vise-versa hint.  
5. Thank you for reading, and sorry for changing InuYasha so much. I love him the way he is, but my story wouldn't have worked otherwise. Please R&R.


	4. Freeze, Girl!

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

Chapter 4:

"You stay out of this, old maid!" InuYasha shouted as she leapt to slash through Hojo with her claws. At that point, Priestess Kaede threw a purple necklace into the air which luckily landed right on InuYasha's neck. "What the heck is this?" InuYasha questioned in irritation.

Hojo was kneeling on the grass, holding the jewel in his hand. He was losing too much blood, and he could barely move. His eyes were closed, expecting InuYasha's claws to bring death anytime soon. Meanwhile, InuYasha tried pulling the necklace off, but it seemed to weigh a ton. The old priestess sighed. InuYasha shrugged, "Oh well, thanks for the gift, withered hag. Now, to take care of this brat..."

Hojo's eyes snapped open, but he was struggling to stand up. "....hand it over now!" he heard from behind him. The girl didn't seem to really want to hurt him, she just wanted the jewel; however, handing it over wasn't an option. 'What's the worst that can happen?' he thought. 'No, I made the mistake of unsealing her...What am I saying?That wasn't a mistake... that other demon would've killed us all... ugh... what do I do..?' A voice interrupted his thoughts, "I said, NOW!"

He shook his head as he stood, trying to ignore the pain, "I wont give it to you..." InuYasha couldn't believe her ears, "Whether you live or die, I'm taking it with me!" Hojo chuckled, "Then do it over my dead body..." Priestess Kaede was amazed, but would InuYasha think twice? That was a chance she wasn't willing to take. "Boy, utter a subduing spell!" Kaede yelled.

InuYasha laughed, "Ha... Subdue me? Don't make me laugh!" Hojo backed away, trying to distance himself from the half-demon. "Get back here!" she yelled as she made to catch up with him. "FREEZE!" he shouted, and she did just that. The necklace around her neck glowed and it somehow froze her in place, but that only lasted five seconds. "You withered crone... you're gonna pay for that...." InuYasha warned as she flexed her claws and made her way towards Kaede. The priestess simply said, "Do your thing!" Hojo smiled, "Freeze, girl!" He could get used to this. It was kind of fun. "Alright, show is over! You can all return to the village!" she told the espectators.

* * *

A/N: I hate changing the little things that make us love this story so much; however, I'm not going to have a boy tell a girl to SIT, that's simply wrong. Anyhow, I hope you like it so far. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Oh, and for those of you whom adore Kagome, don't worry she's an important part of this story too. Soon, and very soon, you'll find out what happened between InuYasha and Miroku. 


	5. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: Don't Own InuYasha

* * *

CJ-Tashio: I'm so glad you continue reviewing... it helps me a great deal. It gives me extra confidence to continue writing this fanfic. Thank you so much. Oh... and about Botan, she really wasn't 'just there'... see I have a surprise in store for you....but I wouldn't want to spoil it, so... just hang in there, K? 

Thanks for your support.

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Kaede smiled towards an irritated hanyou, "Now... ye shall not be as foolish as to continue yer violence, ye shall know that with that one word, ye will be paralyzed..."

"He's bound to get distracted, and when that time comes, I'll snatch it away from him..." InuYasha answered. Hojo wished this was a nightmare, but the pain was proof enough that it was otherwise. "Come child, we need to take care of yer wounds," Priestess Kaede informed. Hojo nodded. Veins popped out on InuYasha's forehead as she watched the elder priestess and the punk with weird clothes retreat towards the village. 'Stupid kid!' she thought as she followed suit, they would not stand in her way.

Once in Kaede's hut, InuYasha invited herself in and settled right on the floor with her arms crossed. "Ye came?" Kaede questioned. "Ha... of course I did." InuYasha answered. Hojo lost quite a lot of blood and Kaede tended to his wound while InuYasha just sat there, waiting. "Yer name is Hojo, am I right?" Kaede asked. Hojo nodded. "Yes. I guess I forgot to introduce myself," he said, wincing as the pain struck him with every word he spoke. "I heard ye tell InuYasha before ye unsealed her," she said as she finished covering his wound. "Oh... about that... I guess I should apologize.... but I'm not sorry enough to do so," he said, "...see, if I wouldn't have done that, we would all be dead by now... every single one of us..." Kaede nodded, "I guess ye have a point." Hojo's mind found a new thought, 'What about this... jewel?' but Kaede seemed to be reading his mind, for the next thing she said was regarding the lilac marble Hojo held in his right hand. "What a place we're left in... now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world...the evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here..." Hojo's heart stopped, "You mean... like monsters?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. "In this era of war and chaos, the powers of the Shikon Jewel can make any ambition a reality..." she said, looking too peaceful for such a turn of events. Hojo was struck, "You, why do you want the jewel?" he asked, locking his brown eyes on InuYasha's golden ones. She ignored his question and turned her face away with her nose held up high in pride. "You're strong.... Why do you need more power?" he continued his interrogation. Priestess Kaede smirked, "She's only a half-demon..." she said. InuYasha immediately stood, glaring daggers in her direction. "Old hag, you're acting quite familiar. Do you think you know me?" InuYasha asked, with a threatning growl.

"Ye don't remember me? Ye don't remember Kaede, the little sister of Botan?" she asked. "Kaede...?" InuYasha repeated. Kaede nodded, saying, "It's been fifty years, and some of us grow older,"InuYasha still couldn't believe it. "You... were that little brat? I know Botan died, but.... Miroku must be even more withered than you!" she said, folding her arms in front of her. "No.... Miroku died the same day he sealed you," she answered. "Oh really? Nice to hear some good news."

"I wouldn't start celebrating just now, InuYasha.... there is the matter of reincarnation.... don't ye agree Hojo?" she said, folding her arms in front of her and closing her eyes as if everything were just fine and dandy. Hojo had been distracted for a while, thinking of how he would return home. When he heard his name, however, he snapped out of his inner ramblings and came back to reality. "What was that, Lady Kaede?" he questioned the priestess. "That's bull... he doesn't even look like Miroku...." InuYasha stammered. "InuYasha, ye were the first to call him Miroku... how was that so?" Kaede questioned. "Well... his scent..." InuYasha answered quietly. "Dearest, yer ability to sense the evil aura of the forest, the jewel hidden within yer body, and yer ability to sense it within the demon's remains.... what other answer is there?"

Hojo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "However, Botan was the only one who could purify the evil aura within the sacred jewel..." she said. "Huh? You mean... this thing still carries an evil aura?" he asked. The old priestess nodded. "It is most unfortunate, for it was pure as long as it did not fall into a demon's grasp... but since it did.... it is now tainted and we have no power to purify it."

Hojo shuddered. "That is why you must hurry to yer time..." Kaede said. "Wait... a minute... what do you mean by time?" InuYasha asked with clear confusion in her golden eyes. "Time... yes... but how? And how did you know?" Hojo asked. "It is quite clear child... a soul takes at least a hundred years to reincarnate... and ye are wrapped in strange clothing..." she said with a smirk. Hojo nodded, "Yes. I fell into the well, and next thing I know, I'm here... but how is that possible?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not intentionally evil, andI promise to continue soon. I just hope it pleases you all. I'm trying hard, I really am. Please review with comments and questions. Thank you so much. 


	6. Going Back Home

Disclaimer: Don't Own InuYasha

* * *

InuYasha kept waiting for any clue to what the brown-haired kid and the one-eyed priestess were babbling about, but she didn't get any. Hojo listened well as the priestess continued her explanation. It appeared to have a lot to do with the wood that was used to construct said well, but he didn't care. All he needed to know was how he could get back to his time.  
"Ye will most likely be able to go back through the well, but ye will have to wait until tomorrow," Kaede said, yawning. "Old people sleep too much," InuYasha remarked. Hojo knew Priestess Kaede was right. His watch stated it was nine in the afternoon; however, the forest was undoubtedly always dangerous. He was lost, and he couldn't stop thinking about his family. His grandmother, his father, and his sister were probably worried sick about him. Kaede unfolded a futon for him and he tried, but he couldn't sleep well.

* * *

The next day, Hojo noticed villagers praying to him as he made his way through the crowded village. He was sent on an errand by the elderly priestess, and was given all kinds of offers as he returned. He sweat dropped as he received load after load of fruits and vegetables. On his way back, he spotted her on the branch of a sakura tree. She squinted her golden eyes, trying hard to read what was written in his brown gaze. He smiled, she 'HMPH'ed and turned the other way. "Think fast!" he yelled, taking an apple in his hand and pitching it to her. She caught it with her left hand, without even turning her eyes to follow it. "That's you're share..." he said, plopping down in front of the sakura tree, right below her. He sighed, taking a red apple for himself, and cleaning it with his sleeve. InuYasha leapt gracefully from the thick branch unto the grassy floor and plopped down on his side. "What are you scheming, Kid?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing... I was just.... hey, you don't like me, do you?"

"No... actually, I hate you.... you make me sick!" she said, venom dripping from her angelic voice. "Listen, I'm not Miroku. Is being a little nicer too much to ask for?" he asked, plunging his teeth into the juicy apple in his hand. "Feh... I wont show you any mercy when it comes to snatching the Shikon Jewel from you..." she began only to be interrupted by Hojo, "Well... as you wish, just remember that all I need to do is say 'freeze'..."

InuYasha had been ignoring him, quickly bolting from her seated position just to be paralyzed. The impact was so quick, InuYasha didn't have time to stand on both feet. Losing her balance, she fell to her side. "You little..."

"Oops.... I swear I didn't mean that..." was Hojo's excuse.

* * *

Priestess Kaede welcomed him once again into her hut. "Child, demon slayers from the village in which the Shikon Jewel originated heard of its appearance and will be hear shortly to assist ye in going straight to the well. We must not risk it falling into the wrong hands again," she simply said. "Thank you, Lady Kaede," he answered.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was deep in thought. While Priestess Kaede and Miroku-reborn were asleep the night before, she noticed a demon crow keeping an eye (or should I say three eyes), on the boy's sleeping form. 'No one's taking that jewel away from me now.... I will become a true demon.'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Demon Slayers to the rescue! Too bad fate's decided, and there is not much any of us can do about it. This is a twist to the story I hope you like. Oh, and please keep on reviewing with questions and comments. 


	7. Sango: The Little Demon Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't Own InuYasha

* * *

It was all set. Demon exterminators would secure his trip to the well and see to it that he arrives safely. With nothing else to do, he felt it safe to take a nap. 'Priestess Kaede probably thinks I'm some lazy kid, but somehow, I feel too tired,' he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Time passed by quickly, and before he even knew it, girly giggles awoke him. 'Ha... it was a dream...' he thought as his eyes fluttered open closing in on... 'wait a minute.... this isn't Rin' he finished.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" the girl sang.

"Sango! Don't be disrespectful... remember what we're here for!" a rough voice scolded her from behind. "I know, Mother!" she answered.

To his side, "I thank ye for coming," Lady Kaede said, bowing to a few men and women, all whom wore black suits and colorful armour.

Hojo quickly sat up in his futon, embarrassed of being caught sleeping. "Um... hello there," he said to the little girl. She too wore a black suit with red armour. She had long brown hair in a pony tail and bangs hid her beautiful brown eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Sango, and I'm a demon slayer!" she said, proudly. She didn't look a day over eleven. "Sango's a pretty name, my name is Hojo," he replied. Sango's mother was now beside her, bowing in respect to the now wide-awake Hojo. The child's mother too wore a black, demon slayer's suit with orange armour. "We will be escorting you to the well, young man," Sango's mother said, smiling.

"Oh yes, I remember now, thank you so much for coming," he said. He stood from his sitting position and bowed as well. Priestess Kaede was talking to about six other slayers, and personally, Hojo didn't think it necessary to make such a big deal about it.

"Oh... you're finally awake, kid. I thought you died or something!" InuYasha said, admiring her claws.

"That would make you happy, wouldn't it?" he asked.

She smirked, "Ha... I'm not that evil, but I wouldn't cry either..." she answered.

Sango smiled, "Don't worry, demon lady, that wont happen," she assured.

"I meant I didn't care!" InuYasha answered.

* * *

Hojo was introduced to the demon slayers and as he waited a few minutes for the leader of the demon exterminators and Lady Kaede to finish their conversation, Sango and he had one of their own.

"So... you've been exterminating since when?" he asked, very interested.

"Oh. Well, I just started. This, as a matter of fact, is my first job as a demon slayer," she finished with a smile from ear to ear.

"Is that so?" Hojo asked, now concerned.

"Yes, but rest assured, I've been trained well, by none other than my mother!" she said, pointing and admiring her hero.

"Oh. How about your father?" he asked.

"My father died not too long ago," she answered, lowering her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he replied, remembering Kagome all of a sudden.

"It's okay. He was the leader of the village before he died, and when that happened, his position was handed over to my uncle: that one!" she said, pointing at the man conversing with Lady Kaede.

"Oh. Are you an only child, Sango?" he asked, out of nowhere.

"No. I have an older brother. His name is Kohaku. He's about your age, you know. He couldn't come though, he and a couple of others headed north to destroy another demon." she finished.

"I have a sister about your age. Her name is Rin, and I miss her." he said, becoming sad.

"Don't worry, Hojo. We're taking you back!" she answered, patting his back in reassurance.

* * *

"All set! Shall we go?" the leader asked. Hojo nodded. InuYasha stood from her sitting position next to the wall. 'Why are they going to that well?' she asked herself. She had been listening very well, but she didn't understand how Hojo would be able to go through that well into his time. What could that even mean? Was it really possible for a well to be a time portal? What about the wood? 'They're not taking that jewel from me!' she concluded, as she leapt to follow discretely behind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and please review.


	8. The Inevitable

Disclaimer: Don't Own InuYasha

* * *

It was easy. Two slayers in the front, two to each side, three in the back, and a sneaky hanyou way behind. She knew these humans had special ways of detecting demons, either by aura, or instinct. One of those. But she was determinded to understand the whole 'well' deal, and she was not going to be caught.

Sango was frightened, but she would not let it show. Sango was fixed on doing her best on her first job. Everyone was quiet, listening to the sounds of the forest of InuYasha.

InuYasha sniffed. The stench of death invaded her nostrils. Could it be a demon carcass, lying around? No. It stunk of a decomposing human. But where? It was faint, but as she took a second whiff, she noticed it was one of the humans in front of her.'Wha....?'

Just then, one of the slayers to the left of Hojo pulled out a katana and grabbed Sangoharshly as his hostage. "What's wrong Daichi? Let her go!" Sango's mother yelled. She didn't want to make the wrong move and end up daughterless. "Put your weapons down..." she told the rest of the demon slayers whom already had their katanas in hand and were more than ready to strike the traitor.

"Hand me the jewel and I'll let her go!" he yelled. 'He's possessed... he's the dead guy!' InuYasha thought. "Let me go!" Sango yelled.

"Idiots! He's dead... he must be possessed by a demon!" InuYasha shouted as she made her presence be known. "What?" Sango's mother yelled. However, Sango wasn't as defenseless as she looked. With a quick twist of the wrist, her hand revealed a hidden blade, and she stabbed the dead human right were the demon resided. The shocked demon lost control of the human's body and released Sango from his tight grip. She fell and immediately crawled to her mother's side.

One of the demon slayers raised his blade and was ready to strike, but at once, the crow demon came out from the hole which he had carved in the deseased human and flew towards Hojo. "What the...?" Hojo started running from the crow demon. The demon slayers too ran behind it, throwing their weapons in the air, but none succeeded in slaying it. Finally, as if nothing else could go wrong, Hojo tripped, and the jewel fell from his tight grasp. "No..." shouted the demon slayers. "Oh... no you're not!" InuYasha yelled as the crow demon decended to its prize. The demon crowed in victory. It had the jewel right before it. Just like that, it swallowed the Shikon no Tama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Please Review.


	9. Accessed Holy Power

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

'How could this happen?' Sango's mother kept asking herself as she ran towards the crow demon. 'I didn't sense it!'

It was odd to InuYasha as well, because the only reason she noticed its presence was in her blood. As an inu hanyou, she had a sensitive nose, and she detected the rotting corpse the demon used as a puppet. However, she did not sense the demon's aura.

InuYasha's mind kept spinning, thinking of ways to get the jewel back. The demon was crowing in victory: It had the jewel in its belly and in a few minutes, the powerful marble would increase its strength... or whatever it was it wished to gain.

"Yes... why didn't I think of this before?" the hanyou whispered to herself. 'If Hojo is Miroku's reincarnation, he should be able to kill the demon with an ofuda...'

"...Miroku was able to transfer his spiritual powers to anything... if this boy really is his reincarnation... then he should be able to..." But she reasoned there were no ofudas around anywhere. InuYasha noticed one of the taijiya held a bow and arrow. 'Miroku and Botan were expert archers... but a regular bow wouldn't be able to kill this demon... and much less now that he's... mutating...' she realized.

"You..." she called Sango's uncle. "What do you want, half-breed?" he responded. "Watch your tone, asshole... I'm on your side..." she retorted, annoyed.

"I have no time... for whatever you wish to speak of..." the man answered as he shot an arrow that surprisingly hit one of the demon crow's feathery wings. The demon, however, did not fall, and it only regenerated.

As InuYasha leapt in pursuit of the demon crow, her sensitive ears heard a conversation.

"...Monk Muso, I've brought the ofudas you asked for..." she heard a young man in robes say.

"...Thank you... we must exorcise this demon... it appears to have gotten a hold of the sacred jewel."

"...but how are we going to get near it, Monk Muso?" the Monk's apprentice asked.

InuYasha stopped right in front of the monk and smiled, "You're just in time... I know how we can get reach it... hand me the ofudas... I'll have Hojo exorcise it." she said with urgency.

The monk pondered a second. "Yes, but be careful. I trust you know how dangerous these are when used by one with spiritual powers." he said.

InuYasha nodded. 'Miroku once told me ofudas would exorcise only when spiritual powers were present and if and when an incantation was uttered.'

"This kid doesn't know any incantations..." she remembered aloud.

"Yes... but as I've heard, he is Monk Miroku's reincarnation... he should be able to access his holy powers by simply uttering the words, 'Sacred Sutra'... now, go and give this to him... there is no time to waste..." the monk finished, bowing.

InuYasha nodded, took the ofudas, and leapt towards the rude leader of the taijiya.

"I'll make better use of this..." she said, snatching the bow and arrows from the running demon exterminator whom halted in surprise.

She leapt a few feet back, listening as Sango's uncle ran behind her, yelling for her to hand him his weapon. InuYasha ignored the man as she finally caught up with Hojo. He was still running, when InuYasha leapt right in front of him, causing him to almost bump into her. "Hey... my brakes aren't that good..." he began, when all of a sudden InuYasha shoved the bow and arrows to his chest.

"What's this...?" he began.

"A bow and arrows..." she answered.

"I know that." Hojo said.

"Well, then why do you ask?" InuYasha retorted.

"I... don't know how..." Hojo started, "Of course you do. Miroku was an expert at archery..."

"I'm not Miroku... I'm..."

"There's no time to waste..." InuYasha interrupted, grabbing his arm and running in pursuit of the already distant demon.

"Listen, you're gonna aim, shoot, and yell 'Sacred Sutra'... okay?" InuYasha said as she poked the middle of one of the ofudas with the arrow, making sure it would stay.

"Eh... are you sure about this, InuYasha?" Hojo asked, doubtful of his archery skills. 'Would being Monk Miroku's reincarnation help at all? I've never even done this before.' he thought to himself.

"Here!" InuYasha interrupted as she stopped. Hojo noticed they were near a village. He was handed the bow and arrow and reminded of what to say after he released it.

"Here goes nothing... SACRED SUTRA!" he shouted.

The arrow fell a few feet away from him, not even close to his target.

"Are you sure Miroku was a master of the bow?"Hojo asked.

"I'm sure you're not him!" he heard the half-demon girl behind him yell.

He was handed a second arrow with an ofuda bythe same,annoyed dog-eared girl.

"You better make it this time, kid." he was told by the same hanyou.

He was aiming when he realized the demon was heading towards a little girl. The young child was swept away from her father and Hojo ran faster, intending to get a hold of the demon while it was near the ground.

"That demon crow eats human flesh!" he heard InuYasha shout behind him. But instead of scaring Hojo, it fueled his courage and he leapt and barely reached the demon's claws. He glanced back and watched as InuYasha leapt and flexed her claws. "Die, damn bird!" InuYasha shouted.

Hojo reached over to grab the girl that was held tightly within the demon's claws and took hold of its leg as he heard InuYasha's battle cry.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The demon crow's body disintegrated and soon Hojo began falling with the child in his arms. The demon's claws were still holding the girl when Hojo landed flat on his back. "Ugh... was it the ground that cracked or my back?" he asked himself. The little girl he was holding continued crying and he noticed the demon's leg was now pulling on her arm. "Hold on. Let me borrow your..." he began, 'That demon is bound to regenerate because of the Sacred Jewel. If I tie it's leg to this arrow... it will head straight towards it...'

So he tied it with the little girl's hair ribbon and aimed straight at it.

"Impossible! He wont make it!" a villager commented to another.

"SACRED SUTRA!" Hojo shouted after releasing the arrow with the ofuda. He was sure would hit its target.

InuYasha watched as the arrow struck the demon crow. And in a second it disintegrated into a billion pieces, looking far too much like fireworks in the sky.

"The demon is dead... yet... I feel this uneasiness of mind." Hojo said as InuYasha reached him.

"Whatever... let's just find the jewel..." InuYasha said.

Hojo nodded, but he had to admit something about the flashes of light in the sky chilled him to the bone.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I updated. **

**Don't worry guys, this is the only time Hojo will be using the bow and arrow. **

**Please R&R.**


	10. The Shattered Jewel and her Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I'm taking the liberties of

A whispered fact, "It... shattered!"  
An angry and unbelieving retort, "IT WHAT? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
The ever silent forest was awakened in response.

-------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN' DO TO IT?"

"InuYasha! Would you stop the barking?" an irritated old priestess asked. Politely, for that matter... but InuYasha wouldn't take it.

"Old hag! It's all that stupid kid's fault! He shattered the damn jewel!"

Hojo couldn't handle the guilt and with a lowered chin, he apologized. Well... at least to the old priestess. He had no reason to apologize to that conceited little bitch he now had total control over. Well, at least that's what he'd like to think.

'With only one word...'

"There's no need to apologize, dear boy. It wasn't the arrow itself that caused the jewel to shatter, in fact... I believe it was the demon's own clawed foot."

"Oh yeah! And who, may I ask, had the bright idea of using that damn foot anyway?" InuYasha's voice rang in his ears. It might not have not been his entire fault, buthe knew he had a lot to do with the jewel being broken.

"I apologized already! What else do you want from me, InuYasha?" Hojo asked, starting to get annoyedof the hanyou's attitude.

"Keh!" the silver-haired girl huffed, pouting, folding her arms under her navy blue haori and turning her face away from the glaring kid, chin up in arrogance.

"The demon slayers apologized as well... and said they would try their best to collect as many shards as they can find. Either way... ye two must join forces and collect jewel shards as well... there may be as many as a thousand... but a single shard has as much power as the whole jewel. If it gets into the wrong hands, there's no telling what could happen."

"Haha... old hag... don't ya realize what you're saying? I'm one of those 'wrong hands' you're talking about."

"Oh yes. That I know too well."

'Oh man! When... and how am I going to get back home?'

--------------------------------------------------

He just couldn't take it anymore. It was nauseating... and he hated the fact that he sounded like a girl when he complained to the old priestess about his hair looking dull and greasy, but he just couldn't stand it.

So he stripped off his school-boy uniform and leapt into the freezing waters. THAT... at least he could take... accompanied by a few teeth shattering minutes before finally adjusting to the temperature.

He swam around, taking his time to think over the past few days he had been in this dream... no nightmare. 'C'mon dad! Wake me the fuck up!' he begged.

The old priestess was around the bend, taking care of his dirty laundry.

She'd brought him a set of robes that he bet made him look a lot like a monk, but Hojo didn't care as long as he had some pants to wear under that. She had apologized saying that was all she had... unless he wanted to wear one of her spare priestess's garbs. He said it was fine that way, but he was sure he'd made the wrong decision when he walked out wearing the purple and black set of robes.

The old priestess had been talking to the dog-eared girl when he stepped out from behind the bushes wearing his new monk costume.

'Why is she looking at me that way?'

At first, in her eyes, he found remembrance... longing... and dare he say, sadness... but within a blink of an eye, her stare turned cold and he found himself thinking of only one phrase:

'If looks could kill...'

...but Old Kaede continued babbling on about the many reasons they both had to join forces to collect those cursed shards.

On and on Kaede continued, and still, InuYasha glared daggers at his clothing. A lady interrupted though, and started urging the old priestess about an important matter down in the village. Something having to do with her daughter being suddenly ill... or something along those lines.

Hojo didn't pay attention. He was too busy trying to ignore the glare the hanyou sent his way.

"Uh... what are you looking at?"

"Take those robes off..."

That modern-day, school-boy,dirty mind of his could've thought of a better reaction... but his heart sank... and he blushed.

InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise to his understanding.

"I didn't say get undressed! You dumb kid!"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: One thing's for sure... you're gonna have to forgive me on one fact. I guess it just slipped my mind when I started writing this out... but you must understand... it was a rare... a very rare... cloth of the fire rat. A navy blue fire-rat... I guess.

Please R&R.


	11. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Silence.

And Hojo could see a pink coloring on the hanyou's cheeks. Was she blushing? Or was she only _that_ angry?

"I thought you said I didn't look at all like Monk Miroku."

The triangular appendages atop her head flicked.

"Keh! You don't! And what does that have to do with anything?" she said, folding her arms under her navy blue coat and turning away, acting as if he was truly out of his mind.

"I don't like this either, InuYasha... but we need each other to collect the jewel shards. You heard lady Kaede very well..."

"Keh! You need me! I have no use for you!"

"Earth to InuYasha! I'm the only one that can sense the jewel... but if you insist... I have no problem going back home..." he said, turning around and heading to the portal between both worlds... er... times.

"WAIT KID!" he heard.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You're not taking the..."

"What? You mean this sacred jewel shard?" he said,holdingthe pouch that contained theslightly tainted shard by it's string.

The hanyou nodded, extending her palm and silently telling him to hand it over.

The boy simply shook his head in annoyance and said the word she most dreaded.

"Freeze, girl"

She lost her balance, and fell hard to the ground.

"Hey Stupid! Come back with that jewel shard!"

"My name's not 'stupid'."

"HEY!"

"It's not HEY either! It's HOJO!"

And it was the last she heard from him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha cursed.

'I don't need him. I can find shards all by my self!'

So she leapt from tree branch to tree branch, heading towards the village... when she saw what she least expected.

Girls floating in the air.

"Um... how did you girls get up there?" she asked as she flexed her clawed fingers, but they all seemed to be unconsious.

"InuYasha! Don't hurt them!" he heard from the side. It sounded like the old hag was in pain.

"Huh? Old hag! What have you been up to, all drenched in blood?"

"These girls are being manipulated." she stated.

"Damn... so, what do I do?"

"Where's Hojo?"the old priestess asked, glancing around from the ground.

"That stupid kid went back home... wherever 'home' is..."

"Good," was all she heard in response.

------------------------------

'Aren't I glad that creepy well brought me back,' he thought. It would've been very sad if he had jumped and simply hit the hard ground, not to mention, very hard youkai bones.

He climbed out of the well, walked out of the dark well-house and into his time.

"BROTHER!" he heard, as he stepped out of the darkness and into the light of that spring evening.

"RIN!" he shouted in response. "I missed you so much, big brother!"

His little sister continued babbling about all his grandmother had been doing to bring him back from the dark well. The old lady tried ofudas and chants she learned from her husband... a monk himself.

She cried and he held her close as they walked back into their home.

"Oh, Hojo. We're so glad you're back!" came his father's voice as he ran over to his son. "Oh, dad. I was so... afraid I'd never see you guys again..." he exhaled, hugging his father so tight, just to make sure it wasn't all just a continuance of his dream.

"Hojo..." he heard from behind his father. A familiar voice... an angel's voice. The voice that often told him he would be okay.

Kagome.

"Higurashi... you're here..." he managed to speak.

Yes. There she was, holding the weight of her yellow backpack on one shoulder.

"I came to see how you were doing and to bring you some notes since you've been absent to school for three days. Oh... and don't thank me, thank your classmate, Shinichi." He couldn't stop smiling. He was glad she thought of him. 'InuYasha's probably glad I came back home. I was only creating problems for her,' he thought as he reached into his monk's robes to extract the pouch that held the tainted jewel shard.

"By the way, Hojo. What's with those robes? Don't tell me you're training to be a monk."

"Eh..." he began, scratching his head, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"Hey, watcha got there?" she asked as she reached for the pouch he held in his hand.

"Eh... that's..." he paused, watching as the girl pulled the fragment out of the pouch and held it up to her face. She studied it closely... and his eyes widened at the instantly changing color.

"Wow... where'd you get this... mood stone from?" she asked.

"Eh... Kagome. You just... you just..."

'Purified it...'

-----------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! Two updates in a row. I hope you guys like it so far. I know... very weird... but I just couldn't leave pretty Kagome out it. She's so cool. ANYWAY.

Please R & R.


	12. Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

"Dad, I'll be back later," he announced as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled it slightly.

"WHAT? You just arrived... and where did you go, anyway?" she asked, confused by his sudden change in mood. All his father answered was, "Okay son, just be careful." He was already busy making dinner. It seemed he wasn't even worried, but all he didn't want was his son to think he was 'babying' him.

"Don't worry Kagome, you're going with me." Silence, at least for only 5 seconds.

"WHAT? But..." Now she didn't know what to say.

"Will your mom worry? Maybe we should call first," he said, silently apologizing for not thinking deeply into his decisions.

"Don't worry about my mom... she doesn't even worry about herself," she admitted, lowering her face down in shame. To tell herself the truth was even more painful than she thought at first. Her chin was lightly pushed up by two fingers and her eyes met his.

"You, Kagome.You can purify the Shikon Jewel..." he whispered.

"What? You mean, this...mood stone is the Shikon Jewel?" she asked. "I was told the legend of the Sacred Jewel by my grandfather... and he said it had the shape of a marble."

"It _did_..." he whispered, suddenly finding interest in the said 'mood stone' she held in her hand.

"And it's all my fault it shattered," he remembered. He felt even more ashamed of turning his back on Lady Kaede when it was clear they needed his help to find the shards. He guessed it wasn't Old Kaede's fault that he and InuYasha wouldn't stop fighting or that InuYasha wouldn't even be respectful enough to use his name when addressing him. Priestess Kaede had been big-hearted about all the problems _he_ created, after all. He had planned to go back to them soon. After all, it was his responsibility to help. Now though, Kagome could help as well... not that it was her duty or anything.

"BUT... how?" she questioned, staring at the shard she held between her index finger and her thumb.

"I don't know... so far, you're the only one that has been able to purify it. It may be because you're just innocent and pure."

"ME? Haha... don't make me laugh..." she joked, slapping his arm playfully yet gently before continuing, "Well... weren't we leaving?"

He was in awe at how easily she accepted the whole situation. Of course, she didn't know where... er when... they were going.

"We're leaving!" he announced as he and Kagome left the house. He walked to the well-house, expecting her to follow. She did, questioning the whole situation.

"Eh... Hojo, why are we going to the well-house? No... no... wait a minute. You don't intend on making me unpure, do you?" she joked. He laughed.

"No, Kagome. Tempting, really... but you'll understand why we're going into the well-house in a second."

Kagome simply followed. She trusted him _that_ much.

-------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Old Kaede, what do you mean by that? I thought you actually liked the guy... now you're glad he left?"

"Not permanently, but right now. He'd only get himself killed. If only... if only you'd be able to see the hair."

"The hair? What hair?"

"See?"

"No... I don't see. What hair are you talking about, old hag?"

A puppet flew forth with a knife and InuYasha barely dodged it. She didn't know what to do. She could easily kill the girls, but Kaede explained it wouldn't be over if she did.

"Well... you can see it. Tell me where it leads!"

"I cannot see it clearly. This old priestess can barely see the shiny glint in the air. Sadly, I'm the only priestess in this village..." she stopped, 'but, now that I think of it, Hojo...' she reasoned in her mind.

---------------------------

"So where are we?" Kagome asked, as she stepped out of the well with help from her friend.

"We're in the feudal era of Japan," he answered, looking around and hoping he had not made the wrong decision.

Hojo lead her towards a small village. Kagome couldn't keep herself from smiling from ear to ear. She was in the past. "WOW," she shouted.

"Shhh..." he whispered. So she covered her mouth and continued walking. "I'm sorry... it's just so amazing."

"I know." he answered.

"Hey... what do you think that is?" he asked, pointing ahead towards the village. He could clearly see strings. Webs of string. "Is that... hair?"

Kagome eyes followed to where he pointed. "I don't see anything, Hojo," she answered.

"Hurry, climb on... we need to go find InuYasha! I have a bad feeling about this."

"Inu...Yasha?" she questioned.

"It's a long story... just climb on..." he urged, bending on one knee and waiting for her to do as he instructed.

-----------------

InuYasha continued trying to avoid the flying weapons. Until one tied her unto something. Invisible string. String that was holding her wrists and legs immobile. "What the..."

Then an idea struck her. "Who ever's behind this string must be real stupid... because even as tied as I am..." she said as she began to jump back, pulling the hair with her, but it didn't help. Perched on a tree, Yura released a few strands. Yura of the hair, was ready to slice her neck when something out the corner of her eye stopped her.

A monk, holding a girl with strange clothes on his back approached.

"InuYasha!" he shouted.

"That's InuYasha?" the girl on his back questioned.

"Oh she's..." she continued.

"Weird, huh?" he asked.

"No... beautiful." she answered.

"Eh... well... I guess... but's she's got one nasty attitude."

"HEY KID! What the hell are you doing back?" she shouted... well, as loud as one can shout with hair almost strangling one's neck.

Kagome shifted on his back and he put her down. "What's going on InuYasha?" He questioned.

Yura couldn't believe her eyes. They had just barged in on her plans to steal the reappearing Shikon Jewel. Where could it be anyway? She heard she could find the answers to her questions from the old hag. Who were those kids anyway? She desperately wanted the jewel... but not before taking possesion of this half-demon's head. That silver hair was beyond beautiful. It was perfect.

"What's wrong with her? She looks... like she's being strangled." Kagome whispered to Hojo.

"She is... by the hair." He replied.

"So you can see it?" Old Kaede questioned from the ground. Kagome turned around, surprised to hear someone behind her.

"Oh... you're hurt," the schoolgirl stated, running to her side. The old lady eyed Kagome for a second and with the small amount of strength, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and hugged her tightly. "Big Sister!"

Kagome shrieked, "Priestess... you're old enough to be my grandmother..."

-------

A/N: I really have to stop now... so... what do you guys think?

Thank you all for reviewing. Oh... and this is my third update in a row. Hurray for me, right? Here are some responses to previous reviews.

Mouse-chan: I'm so glad you like it. I know, I get lazy and forget to login as well... don't worry about it. Oh, and yeah... WHOOP WHOOP all the way for our dearest Kagome.

Overactive Mind: Yep... Yep. A monk and a priestess to be exact. Oh... I'm so glad you like it. Um.. and YES to your last question. Though... it's not the most 'loved' hanyou in the series... if you know what I mean. Still... please continue reading.

And to the rest... thank you all... and please continue reading (and reviewing).


	13. Who's That Girl?

Disclaimer: This one does not own InuYasha. NOO... this one does not go by the name CHEZA... which doesn't belong to me either. OK... I think my ear-ache has gotten the best of me. I hope you're enjoying yourselves with this topsi-turvy version of InuYasha. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 13

Yura was confused. Irritated, bored and confused. Why would a sane old hag call a young maiden, BIG SISTER? This was far more bizarre than anything she'd seen. And she had seen her share of crazy drama.

'Perfect. She's distracted,' InuYasha smirked. She couldn't see the demon, but the invisible string that held her against her will was slack. Oh, she was bound, I tell you. Bound to a tree, by invisible 'hair'; However, now that the hair was slack and since the only barrier she could actually see was the tree: She sliced it with her claws.

"Hm... my fault. I guess I'll have to just leave without your precious hair... which, may I add, is wasted on you. However, I will be taking this..." Yura's voice rang, from within the hair.

At that time, she snatched the tiny pouch from which the alluring scent of the Shikon Jewel came. The pouch the monk held in his hand.

"HEY! Give that back? Wherever you are... whoever you are..." Hojo called to an invisible demon.

"We need to get that shard back!" InuYasha stated the obvious.

"Ye are the only one that can see the hair, Hojo. Together with InuYasha ye will be able to find where this demon is."

"Right," he answered.

"You're badly injured. We need to dress your wounds." Kagome stated.

"No. These are but flesh wounds. Ye must also help InuYasha and Hojo. Take these..." Kaede said, handing Kagome her bow and a few arrows.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Kagome questioned.

"No chance. She'll end up being the damsel in distress if we take her. She'll be kidnapped or something." InuYasha began.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know. Stop talking mess and let's go find that 'demon'." Kagome said, straightening her back in pride and walking towards Hojo's side.

"Alright. Well, let's go then." Hojo said, bending on one knee and helping Kagome unto his back.

"Hm... what are you? Her horse?" InuYasha bickered.

"Eh? You little... it so happens that I... I..." she couldn't find a reasonable explanation, "PUT ME DOWN, HOJO... I can walk, alright?" Kagome said, mentally kicking herself for being cruel to the wrong person.

'I'm not weak and I don't need him carrying me around like an injured child,' she mentally defended herself. Yet, it felt as though it were somehow a routine, as if it wasn't just the second time she rode on Hojo's back.

"As you wish, but we must hurry."

'There's so much of it, but this coppery one seems to be holding it in gear.'

Holding out his hand, he grasped the single hair. "Here, InuYasha. Cut through this one." He said. But she couldn't. InuYasha could not see it. Neither could Kagome. "Ugh..." He heard. And a sudden cut appeared on Kagome's cheek. Blood outlined the cut and that gave him an instant idea.

"This should help!" He said, making sure InuYasha could see his blood on the hair he pulled through his hand.

"I see it. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

-------

"Here, it's made from the hair of the fire rat. You may need it more than I do." InuYasha stated, handing Kagome her haori. She was not only a girl, she was a human. She was perhaps the one most destined to be harmed in a situation like this.

"Wait! Hair of the fire rat? That which will not burn when thrown into flames?" Kagome recognized.

"Yep!" InuYasha smirked, glad she didn't need to explain herself.

"Thank you, InuYasha!" Kagome answered whole-heartedly.

"Yeah! Well you wouldn't need it if you weren't so weird-looking."

"You should talk, dog girl!"

"YEAH! WHATEVER!"

And as the rest of the hair fled like an army without its commander,

"SHH... the hair is leaving. We should follow it." Hojo interrupted both girls.

"Follow it? We can't see it, boy!" InuYasha decided to remind him.

"This way. Follow me." He announced.

-------------------

"That giant hair ball!" Kagome pointed.

"I see you're back for the Shikon Jewel. By the way, what on earth happened to it?" Yura questioned, standing on a single strand of hair.

"That is none of your business. Hand it over and I might just spare your life." InuYasha threatened.

"Hm... You're that demon bitch I heard was running around playing fetch with a reincarnated monk. You're gathering the shards, I pressume. But? Who's that other girl?"

"I have nothing to do with those half witts..."

"You're all half witts to me. You're a half-demon, remember?"

* * *

A/N: Yep! Short... very short chapter.

Any questions? Comments?

Drop 'em in my review box, please.


	14. The Death of Yura

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

"What will we do, Hojo?" Kagome found herself asking as they stood on the side lines, watching the soon-to-be battle develop. 

"I don't know." He answered, truthfully.

This was amusing to Yura. She was having the time of her life and soon she would add a head full of long silvery hair to her collection. Why wouldn't this half-breed just give up and let herself be killed? Oh... but where would the fun be in that? She had given her quite the slash with her short blade. The half-demon was bleeding from her left shoulder.

InuYasha was more than up to her head with this witch, 'Keh' Witch was too lovely a word to describe this girl.

Hair was now holding her by her wrists. No way could she now use her Iron Reaver... she was at a loss. 'Damn.'

Just then, "TAKE THIS, SLUT!" Kagome yelled as she released an arrow.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" InuYasha retorted. That arrow passed to close to her liking but released her right hand which immediately reached toward her bleeding left shoulder. 'WHAT? The hair ball...'

"DAMN! I missed... no I hit the hair ball. Hojo, look at all those skulls..."

"That... red skull!"

"What? Which one?"

"That one!"

"Uh... I don't think pointing at it will help..." She sweatdropped. 'I don't see any red.'

There were so many skulls and they kept moving so much, Kagome gave up trying to follow Hojo's finger.

"Wait a minute... Lady Kaede gave me these..." Hojo said, pulling out a few ofudas from the sleeve of his monk robes.

"What will you do with those?" Kagome asked, afraid for him.

"I must save her... I mean... I'm not gonna let her get killed..."

"Right. I'll see if I can distract the demon from here..." Kagome answered, turning at once to the one-sided battle. "Hey... you! This time I wont miss. LET HER GO!" Kagome said, aiming, determined to hit this time.

"Here goes..." but Yura did not let her finish. Kagome was still set on hitting when out of the blue, invisible string grabbed her arms over the haori and raised her high, close to InuYasha.

"Stupid girl!" InuYasha sighed.

"Hey... I was trying to...AGH... NEVERMIND!"

"Hush girl, I guess your hair isn't that bad... though it isn't nearly half as beautiful as this half-breed's"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU LIVE IN A TIME WHEN SHAMPOO'S NOT EVEN INVENTED" Kagome shouted, offended... and still trying to excuse their ignorance... or her own split ends. So what if she didn't have perfect'silver'hair?

"Shampoo? What is she talking about?" Yura turned, questioning InuYasha.

"Beats me..." InuYasha shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, climbing the cascade of hair, Hojo was determined to destroy the red skull. The fact that it looked red only to him must mean something. 

He turned slightly to see Kagome had gotten herself caught as well. "Wreckless as usual... You're always putting your life on the line for someone..." He heard InuYasha whisper to her. 'Why would she say that?'

"What do you mean by _always_?" she whispered back.

"Are you girls planning something against me?" he heard Yura ask.

He was glad both girls managed to keep Yura's attention. Just a little more climbing and were both keeping her attention on purpose? ... there... "Got it!"

WHY, oh WHY did he have to say it aloud?

"YOU!" Yura shouted from the short distance, turning away from both InuYasha and Kagome and starting towards the boy.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" InuYasha shouted.

"Agh..." Yura groaned as hair appeared out of nowhere and healed her wounds.

"You could've done this all along... and you waited till now?" Kagome asked as InuYasha freed her from the invisible string, guided by the lines on her blue haori. "Of course, but as you can see... she's invincible this way... the kid found something, and whatever I do is only to distract her. I cannot kill her with my claws... the hair will only heal her again. Still we need to find her weakness. Maybe..."

"Stop right there..." Yura threatened Hojo.

He didn't seem to care she was right behind him, this boy was far too confident for his own good.

"AGH... You little BITCH!" She groaned as InuYasha's hand pierced her back, too close to her heart and between her ribs. "Got it!" InuYasha whispered to herself as she pulled her bloody hand out to reveal the little pouch containing the jewel fragment.

"Don't touch that..." she almost begged Hojo as he grasped the red skull in his left hand and the ofuda in the right one.

"Sacred Sutra" He yelled, holding the inked paper against the red skull. It glowed and Yura wailed in pain... but it didn't break.

"Hojo... maybe this should help..." Kagome ran towards him, holding an arrow in her hand. Poking the ofuda against the skull once with her arrow then piercing it the second time.

A blinding light surrounded both Kagome and Hojo as the skull was pierced and Yura returned to her true form.

"We did it!" Kagome screamed, leaping towards Hojo.

"YEAH... Hey, you're not hurt, are you?"

"NO... all thanks to InuYasha..."

"Wait, InuYasha... your shoulder..."

* * *

A/N: YEAH... I updated. All thanks to Chisato. Yeah, Chisato... I noticed you reviewed all four of my fanfics... I'm glad and I thank you. 

I hope you guys liked this chapter... Short like always.


End file.
